The Doctor And The Twins
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Ashley is a 22-year-old doctor. She meets Rin Kagamine, a 14-year-old girl with a twin brother named Len who has become sick with a rare disease. What can Ashley do to help?
1. Chapter 1

"Have a good day, Ms. Cox." said a nurse. Ashley Cox was a 22-year-old doctor at the hospital.

"Thank you. Drive safely." said Ashley.

"Be careful. Weather says there's going to be a big blizzard." said another nurse.

"I'll be careful." said Ashley. She walked out the door.

* * *

Ashley walked on the sidewalk as the snow falls heavily from the sky. She tried to keep herself warm until she got home. "Stop, thief!" said a voice. Ashley looked up and saw somebody running after a person with a dark cloak. The figure had a big bag in his hand. Ashley saw that the man had stopped running to catch his breath.

"Dr. Cox! Thank goodness you're here. That thief took off with my groceries." said the man.

"I can see that."

"Can you help me catch him?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway. Where's your car, Dr. Smith?" asked Ashley.

"It broke down a while ago. So I had to chase the crook on foot." said Dr. Smith.

"Okay. The thief went that way." said Ashley as she pointed left. The 2 doctors ran to catch up with the thief.

* * *

"Man, running can get so tiring. I think I'm going to call it a night. You keep looking, and text me when that thief is behind bars." said Dr. Smith.

"Okay. Have a good night." said Ashley. She then took out her flashlight and searched in a nearby alley. She saw the figure in the cloak looking over the things he stole.

"Hey, you should know that stealing is wrong around here. So, are you going to come quietly or should I use force?" said Ashley. The figure didn't answer.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." said Ashley. She then took off the hood of the cloak. Ashley gasped. Standing in front of her was a child. A girl that looked about 14 years old. She had really short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. On top of her head was a large white bow.

"Are you here to turn me in, Miss?" asked the girl.

"Well, that's what I was planning on doing. But seeing that you're just a teenager, I won't turn you in to the police." said Ashley.

"But I did something wrong. I stole from that man a few blocks away." said the girl.

"And I'm sure he'll understand the situation. Speaking of which, I better text him." Ashley texted Dr. Smith on her cell phone saying that the theft was just a huge misunderstanding.

"So, where are your parents, little girl? We should probably look for them." said Ashley.

"My parents are dead." said the girl.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have any other family members that are alive?"

"All I have is my brother."

"Well, we should probably get you home. I'm sure he's probably worried about you." said Ashley. She held out her hand to the girl.

"Are you a doctor?" asked the girl as she took Ashley's hand.

"I am. My name is Ashley Cox."

"I'm Rin Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Now let's get you home."

* * *

"Well, this is where I live." said Rin. Ashley saw an average-sized house made of brick. The house was yellow in color. The girls went inside.

"I should go upstairs and check on something. Feel free to look around." said Rin as she went upstairs. Ashley looked around the house. There was a living room, a small kitchen, and a dining room. Rin came back down the stairs.

"What did you have to check on?" asked Ashley.

"My brother." said Rin.

"Oh alright. So, tell me, Rin. Why did you have to steal so much food?" asked Ashley.

"If only you would understand. As I told you before, my parents are dead. My brother and I, we have to watch out for ourselves now. But right now, I have to watch out for him."

"Why is that?"

"He's... hey, can you help put some stuff away?" asked Rin, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, Rin. Tell me what's wrong." said Ashley.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. You're a brilliant thief, but a bad liar." Rin sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you. My brother is very sick."

"Is it serious?" Rin nodded.

"He's been sick for months now. And since we're broke and have no insurance, I have to do all of the shopping by stealing things like food, clothes, and other stuff. I do it all for him."

"Rin, is it okay if I went to see your brother?"

"I don't see why not. I'll be down here to try to get supper on the table. Call me whenever something happens. My brother's room is the second one. Look for a closed door. You can't miss it." said Rin. Ashley nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Ashley saw a closed door in front of her. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She closed the door behind her. She saw a really dark room with a single bed, a desk with a laptop computer, a closet full of clothes, and a bedside table with some water and a lamp sitting on it. She also saw a chair beside the bed. She decided to sit in the chair. She then saw the full moon come out from the window. She then saw the moonlight reflect on the bed. Ashley saw a boy about Rin's age with blonde hair sleeping in the bed. The boy was lying on his back so the moonlight from the window was shining on his really pale face. Ashley softly removed some bangs from the boy's face. She saw the boy stir and open his eyes only halfway. Ashley can tell that he had blue eyes, the same shade of blue that were on Rin's eyes.

"Is that you, Rin?" asked the boy hoarsely.

"Ssh. Don't try to speak. I'm not Rin. I'm actually a friend of hers. I'm Ashley Cox." said Ashley. She felt the boy's forehead. She saw that he was really burning up.

 _"I should tell Rin about his fever. But I should also try to help this poor boy. What should I do?"_ Ashley thought. Ashley saw a bowl of water with a rag in it. She dipped the rag in the water and wringed it out. She placed the rag on the boy's forehead. "How does that feel?" The boy weakly smiled at her.

"That should lower down your fever. Now, I should check on your sister." said Ashley. Ashley went up to leave, only to see the boy had fallen asleep again. Ashley smiled and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and went back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley went back downstairs to find Rin cooking in the kitchen. "So, what are you cooking, Rin?" asked Ashley.

"Spaghetti. I hope you will like it." said Rin.

"Rin, how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"And how old is your brother?"

"He's 14 as well. We're twins."

"Twins? Really? Okay, I always have to ask this whenever I see twins. Who is the older twin?"

"I am. By 10 seconds." said Rin.

"10 seconds? Wow." said Ashley. She watched the 14-year-old girl as she prepared some food for both her and Ashley. She came over to the living room where Ashley was sitting.

"Here you go." said Rin as she gave a plate to Ashley.

"Thanks." said Ashley. She started to take a bite. It was delicious. Rin took a seat beside Ashley on the couch.

"Let me ask you some questions now. How long have you been a doctor?" asked Rin.

"Not very long. I would say about 3 or 4 months. But I was trained by the best doctors there is." said Ashley as she took another bite of her spaghetti.

"Can you really help my brother?"

"I'll try to do what I can. You say he's been sick for months, right?" Rin nodded.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I tried to ask some doctors that I know, but even they don't know what's wrong."

"Is it contagious?"

"Not that I know of. I go to his room every day, and I'm not sick."

"Hmm. Do you have friends that come over, like let's say a sleepover or something?" asked Ashley.

"I do have friends. But they don't come to my house. They don't even know I have a sibling."

"Do you and your brother go to school?"

"Yes. But ever since he got sick, he's been staying home in bed. When I come home, I always bring his homework to him, he works on it, and when he's done, I bring it back to the teachers."

"I see." said Ashley.

"Hey, can you come over to my house and watch over my brother while I'm at school? I know you have your job and everything. I just don't want my brother to be alone like he has been for the past 9 months."

"I'll try to make it. I'm on a pretty tight schedule sometimes. What time do you get home?"

"6:30, if I decide to walk home. I work at the school library with my friend, so I sometimes come home at 8:30."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. I'll just pretend that I'm on vacation and watch over your brother."

"What if your coworkers found out that you're skipping work?" said Rin.

"They won't find out."

"Okay. Well, there's an extra house key on the kitchen table. Take that with you when you go home."

"Thanks, Rin. Well, I best be heading back. Thanks for the dinner. I really appreciate it." said Ashley.

"No problem."

"Wait a minute. You never told me your brother's name."

"It's Len." said Rin.

"Len. That's a nice name. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night." said Ashley as she left.

* * *

The next day, Ashley walked over to Rin's house with the extra house key and a briefcase with medical supplies in it in hand. When she reached the yellow house, she put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Rin?" she called. She got no answer. "Must have left for school already." she muttered to herself. She went upstairs to find Len sleeping in his bed. It was dark when Ashley was last in the room, now she can see more things. Like a wheelchair.

"Why would Rin have a wheelchair? Can't Len walk?" asked Ashley to herself. Suddenly, a soft moan caught her attention. Ashley sat at the chair. Len was waking up.

"Rin? Is that you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"No. Rin left for school. I'm Ashley Cox. I was in here before. I guess you just couldn't remember." said Ashley.

"Oh." said Len. It sounded like a whisper.

"Why does Rin have a wheelchair for you? When was the last time you walked?"

"The last time I walked was before I got sick. That was a long time ago." said Len before coughing harshly. Ashley felt even more sorry for the poor boy.

"Here. I brought some stuff with me to help you get better." said Ashley as she set the briefcase on the bed. She rummaged through it until she held a stethoscope.

"Let's listen to that heartbeat of yours, shall we?" said Ashley as she put the earpieces in her ears. Then she put the diaphragm on Len's stomach. She tried to listen for a heartbeat. She found one. It was slower than normal.

"Hmm." said Ashley with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" asked Len.

"It's nothing. It's just that your heartbeat is slower than normal. Must be because of the sickness that you have. Are you feeling alright? How's your forehead?"

"I feel hot." said Len. Ashley found the bowl of water and rag again. She grabbed the rag and wringed it out. Then she put it on Len's forehead.

"There. That feel better?" asked Ashley. Len gave a short nod to her before coughing once more.

"We're going to have to do something about that cough. But crap, I didn't bring any cough drops. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Len in a whisper.

"I think that your vocal chords are really weak. That's why you're always whispering. It must be because of the sickness." Ashley said. She then looked at Len with a soft smile on her face.

"Why don't you rest for a little while? Has your sister fed you breakfast?" Len shook his head.

"Well, I haven't had breakfast either. I'm not the best cook in the world, but let's see what I can cook for the both of us. I'll be back soon." said Ashley as she got up and left.

* * *

Ashley made her way in the kitchen. "Okay, let's see what Rin has based on breakfast." she said. She opened up the cabinets.

"Cereal, Pop-Tarts, more cereal, more Pop-Tarts, oatmeal, more oatmeal. Hmm. How about waffles? I feel like having waffles. Does she have waffles?" She opened up the freezer. There was a box of waffles.

"Yes! Chocolate chip waffles. I definitely know how to make these." She grabbed 4 waffles from the box. She then went over to the toaster and put 2 of them in. Once they popped up a couple of minutes later, she did the same process with the other 2.

"Does Rin have an apron I can wear?" Ashley looked around for an apron. There was an orange one hanging. She put in on. "Hmm. I do look good in orange." The other pair of waffles popped out of the toaster. She spread butter on all 4 of the waffles. Then the syrup.

"Now to put them in the microwave. Gotta do two-at-a-time." Ashley said. She did just that. "I wonder how Len's doing? Oh, he's probably sleeping. Why are you worrying so much?" She heard the microwave beep. She then put her waffles in the microwave. Once it beeped again, she got them out. She then cut them up into pieces.

"Breakfast is served." she said proudly. She looked at the clock.

"8:30. Alrighty then." Ashley found a breakfast-in-bed tray just for Len in the cabinets. She carried both of the plates on it. But before she left, she saw a note on the refrigerator. Ashley picked it up and read it silently.

 _Dear Dr. Ashley Cox,_

 _If you're reading this, I have left for school already. There are some things that you need to know. Len need to have his medicine every 3-4 hours. If he doesn't, he will start wheezing like he's having an asthma attack. His medicine should be in the bathroom. He needs to have 2 pills out of the red tablet, 2 out of the pink, and 2 out of the white. And he also needs to have a small injection in the arm once a day. The needle for that should be the bathroom also. I haven't fed Len breakfast yet, so can you do that for me? You can feed him whatever you want. I think that's it. If you have any questions, call me._

 _-Rin Kagamine_

Ashley put the note in her pocket and saw Rin's cell phone number on the refrigerator. She decided to put that in her pocket as well. She took the tray of food back upstairs.

* * *

When she got back in Len's room, she saw her patient sleeping. She sat down on the chair beside his bed, and set the tray on his bed. Len woke up. "Breakfast is done. I didn't know what you wanted, so I decided on having waffles. Cereal and oatmeal seem like too small of a meal, and Pop-Tarts aren't my style. Besides, Rin had some waffles waiting to be eaten. I hope you don't mind." said Ashley.

"It's fine. I haven't had waffles in forever." said Len in his hoarse voice.

"Me either." said Ashley. She took a bite. It was delicious. Ashley saw Len not sitting up and eating. "Len, do you need help reaching the plate?" asked Ashley. Len nodded. Ashley moved the tray off of the bed.

"When was the last time you even moved from the bed?" asked Ashley.

"Ever since I started feeling sick." said Len in a whisper.

"Hmm." Ashley sat on the bed. "Here, give me your hands." Len didn't move his arms.

"You can't even move your arms?" Len nodded.

 _"So he's paralyzed? I guess that explains the wheelchair. But Len said he hasn't left his bed for 9 months. Why would he need the wheelchair? I'm still confused."_ Ashley thought. She got off of the bed. She then firmly grabbed Len's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Len. He was panicking.

"Helping you out of your paralysis." she answered. She got back on the bed while still holding Len's arm. She then gripped Len's other arm. She then wrapped her legs around Len's waist.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just trying to keep you still." said Ashley. She pulled Len's arms up a little bit. Len's breathing rate increased.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

 _"He's probably scared I'm gonna break his back or something. But I'm usually careful."_ Ashley thought. She pulled his arms up a little bit more. When she was almost there, she heard a snap. Len screamed in pain then coughed. Ashley felt bad.

 _"I think I broke something."_ she thought. "Are you alright?" she asked again.

"My back. It hurts." Len whispered.

"Alright, we can stop. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." She released her grip on Len's arms and sat back down on the chair.

"What about my breakfast?" Len asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to feed you the old-fashioned way." said Ashley. She grabbed a piece of Len's waffle and held it up to Len's face.

"Open." she said. Len did, and she put the piece of waffle in Len's mouth. He started to chew it. And after a few seconds, he swallowed it with some difficulty.

"There. At least you can still move your mouth. So you're not fully paralyzed." said Ashley. She kept feeding her patient like he was her baby.

* * *

10 minutes passed, and both of Len's waffles were fully devoured. Ashley had also ate her breakfast. "I'm going to go back downstairs to take care of this mess. I'll be back soon." said Ashley. Len nodded once. Ashley took the tray with her back downstairs. She did the dishes. Suddenly, the phone rang. Ashley saw it was her coworker Dr. Smith.

"Hello?"

 _"Dr. Cox, we need you back at the hospital. The boss is mad because you're late."_

"Dr. Smith, I'm kinda busy with a patient right now."

 _"Who?"_

"A boy named Len Kagamine. He's been sick for months and he's all alone in his house. I'm watching him until he gets better."

 _"All alone? Where are his parents?"_

"They're dead. It's just him and his sister. But his sister left for school."

 _"I see. Where are you? I'm going to try and help."_ Ashley told him the address.

 _"Alright, I'll try to get out of here and help out."_

"Thank you Dr. Smith. I might need to have all of the help I can get." said Ashley. She then hung up. She finished up the dishes and then went back upstairs to check on her patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley waited for about half a hour before Dr. Smith knocked on the door. Ashley answered it with a smile. "Good to have you here, Dr. Smith."

"Where is the boy?" Dr. Smith asked.

"He's upstairs, asleep." said Ashley.

"Hmm. This is a nice-looking house." said Dr. Smith as he looked around.

"Yep."

"You said the boy's sister is in school. Did she say when she's going to be back?"

"Around 6:30." said Ashley.

"I'm going to take a look at your patient, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Just don't wake him up. I told him that he needs his rest before he takes his medicine." said Ashley. Dr. Smith nodded and quietly went upstairs. Ashley followed him. Dr. Smith opened the door and saw Len sleeping peacefully on his back.

"This is your patient?" he asked Ashley. She nodded.

"How old is he?"

"14."

"Only 14? Wow. Okay, can you describe the symptoms that he has?"

"Well, he has a nasty cough, and he can only whisper. He can't move his body at all, except for his mouth. I tried to make him sit up and eat his breakfast. But I ended up breaking his back."

"That was a smart move."

"Sorry. I was only trying to help." said Ashley.

"Hmm. From these symptoms, I can just say that he either has a really bad cold and he's temporarily paralyzed."

"But he's been like this ever since March. That was last spring, Dr. Smith."

"Can he walk at all?"

"No."

"When did his sister leave for school, do you know?"

"I came here at 8:00, so I'm guessing she left an hour before I got here."

"We need to wake him up. I guess we have to give him medicine now."

"But it's only been 2 hours. Let's wait another hour. She said the medicine for Len is in the bathroom. I have a note from her."

"Oh she wrote a note for you?" asked Dr. Smith. Ashley handed him the doctor. He read the note to himself. "Smart girl. And how old is the girl?"

"She's 14 as well. They're twins."

"Twins? And they're living here all alone? Wow." said Dr. Smith. Ashley heard a moan coming from Len. He was waking up.

"Have a nice nap, Len?" asked Ashley.

"I guess you could say that. Who's he?" asked Len as he looked at Dr. Smith.

"This is Dr. Smith. He's a fellow doctor. We work together."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kagamine. Ashley said she needed help to take care of you until your sister gets back. So, I decided to come help." said Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith, can you find Len's medicine in the bathroom? I think it's about that time."

"Sure, Dr. Cox." said Dr. Smith as he left. He came back with a bunch of medicine in his hands.

"Great. Just set it down on the table beside the bed." Dr. Smith did just that.

"What did your sister give you first?" asked Ashley to Len.

"It doesn't really matter." said Len.

"Okay. The note said that you need 2 of each of these." said Dr. Smith. He opened the red medicine bottle first. He took a couple of pills out of it.

"Open up, Len." said Dr. Smith. Len did so, and he put one pill in his mouth. Len had trouble swallowing the pill. He started to cough.

"Ashley, can you get some water for him while I try to make him sit up?" asked Dr. Smith.

"How are you going to do that? I already tried, and I broke his back."

"Well, I'm a more experienced doctor. I won't hurt him. Just go and get the water." said Dr. Smith. Ashley still wasn't sure, but she did it anyway.

"Alright, Len. I'm going to try to make you sit up. Just tell me if I broke your back or something, alright?" asked Dr. Smith. Len nodded. He did the same thing as Ashley did, but instead he did something different.

* * *

Ashley was now downstairs. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Ashley picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Ashley, how's it going?"_ asked Rin on the other end.

"Rin, I'm doing fine. I'm giving him medicine right now. Hey, is it okay if I call another doctor in to help? He's more experienced at being a doctor than I am."

 _"I don't mind. As long as you are working together on making my brother healthy again."_

"Great. Thanks. Well, I don't want to disturb you anymore. See you tonight." Ashley said. She then hung up. Suddenly she heard Len scream from upstairs. "Len. What are you doing to him, Dr. Smith?" Ashley said. She grabbed the cup of water and went upstairs.

* * *

"I know it's painful to sit up, but you're going to have to trust me, okay?" asked Dr. Smith. He tried again to make Len sit up, but with the same result. Len screamed in pain again.

"I'm not going to give up." said Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith, what are you doing to my patient? I heard a scream." asked Ashley at the doorway.

"I was trying to make him sit up." said Dr. Smith.

"Did you hear a snap noise when you 'tried to' make him sit up?"

"Oh, was that I have to worried about? What does that even mean?" asked Dr. Smith.

"It means that you probably broke his back or something."

"Oh. I did hear a snap noise. That's what you were trying to tell me, Len?" asked Dr. Smith. Len nodded. He was gritting his teeth, trying not to scream.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." said Dr. Smith.

"Now, let him go before you do it again or do something worse." said Ashley. Dr. Smith let go of Len's arms and gently set him down so that he was laying on his back again.

"I got the water like you told me to." said Ashley as she set the cup of water of the bedside table.

"Good. Let's just get the rest of the medicine given to him." said Dr. Smith. He put the second red pill in Len's mouth again. He swallowed it and took a sip of water.

"Alright. That's two. Now, let's do white." said Dr. Smith as he closed the red medicine bottle and opened the white one. He took a couple of pills out.

"Open up, Len." said Dr. Smith. Len did so, and the doctor put one of the white pills in his mouth. He swallowed and Ashley made her patient take a sip of water. The same routine happened with the other white pill.

"One more bottle. And then we're done." said Dr. Smith. He opened the pink medicine bottle and took out 2 pills. The 2 doctors worked together to get the 2 pills in Len's mouth successfully.

"All right. We're done, right?" asked Dr. Smith.

"No, the note says we also have to give him an injection in the arm." Ashley said when taking a look at the note that Rin gave her.

"Oh. Alright then, I will be back and get that needle." said Dr. Smith. He came back minutes later with a needle and a bottle of blue medicine.

"Wow. That needle looks huge." said Ashley while looking at the needle in Dr. Smith's hand. The male doctor sat down on the chair and put the needle in the blue medicine bottle. He got a lot in the needle.

"How much am I supposed to give him?" asked Dr. Smith. Ashley took a look at the note again.

"She didn't say." said Ashley.

"What?" asked Dr. Smith as he set the needle down on the bedside table, went over to Ashley, and looked at the note over her shoulder.

"You're right. Maybe Len knows." said Dr. Smith while looking at the boy.

"She usually gives me the whole thing." said Len in a whisper.

"Really? All of that? I put a lot of medicine in that thing." said Dr. Smith.

"Let's give it a try." said Ashley. Dr. Smith went back to the chair and sat down. He carefully grabbed the needle and targeted Len's arm.

"This will hurt a bit." said Dr. Smith to Len. He nodded. Ashley held Len's hand and gently squeezed it. He put the needle in Len's arm. Len gasped and then moaned. He was now asleep. Ashley felt Len's hand go limp. Dr. Smith was done with the incision.

"Was that supposed to happen? Did I kill him?" asked Dr. Smith. Ashley listened for a pulse.

"No. He's still breathing. I think there's something in that blue stuff that's supposed to make him pass out." said Ashley.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to put the medicine away." said Ashley as she got up and grabbed the medicine from the bedside table. She then left the room. Dr. Smith just watched as Len slept.

* * *

A few hours went by, it was now 12:30 and the 2 doctors watched their patient sleep off the medicine. "How long is he supposed to sleep?" asked Dr. Smith.

"The note didn't say." said Ashley.

"He's been sleeping for like 2 hours. And we need to give medicine to him again soon." Ashley suddenly heard a moan coming from Len. He opened his eyes halfway.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ashley.

"I still feel sleepy. But I think I can manage." said Len in a hoarse voice.

"How's your back?" asked Dr. Smith.

"It's getting better."

"That's good. We're going to give you medicine again in about half a hour." asked Ashley.

"Do we have to give him another injection?" asked Dr. Smith.

"Nope, the note says that we have to do it once a day." said Ashley.

"Phew. That's good. Well, I better go get the medicine that we need." said Dr. Smith as he left the room.

"And while he's doing that, I'm going to try and sit you up again." said Ashley. She got on Len's bed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm going to try something different." said Ashley. This time, she put one hand on Len's lower stomach and the other hand underneath Len so that she was touching his back. She then gently lifted Len a little bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashley. He nodded. Ashley moved him up a little bit more.

"I didn't hear a snap noise yet. So we're alright, for now." she said. She moved him up a little bit more while still holding on to his lower stomach and back. Suddenly, she heard a snap noise. But it was different than the last 2 times. Ashley looked at Len. He looked like he was in pain. But Ashley was not going to give up.

"You're okay, you're okay." said Ashley, comforting him. She moved him up one more time. Ashley held on to her patient while she propped up the pillow. Then she gently set him down next to the pillow so that his back was touching it.

"I did it. I finally got you sitting up. How do you feel?" asked Ashley.

"My back and stomach hurts." said Len.

"Don't worry. The pillow will help ease the pain on your back." said Ashley. She then started to massage Len's stomach. "That feels good, doesn't it?" asked Ashley. Len nodded. She massaged his stomach until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Smith came back with the medicine for Len. "Hey, Ashley. I got the medicine." said Dr. Smith. He found Ashley and their patient sitting up on his bed.

"Oh my God." said Dr. Smith. He accidentally dropped the medicine in the process.

"Dr. Smith. You dropped the medicine. Can you stay there for a little bit, Len? I got to help my fellow doctor." said Ashley. She got up and helped Dr. Smith pick up the medicine.

"At least none of the pills fell out." said Ashley.

"Ashley, how did you do that?" asked Dr. Smith.

"Do what?"

"Get him sitting up."

"Oh, that. Well, I was gentle. And I did something different than I did last time. I held on to his stomach and the back. His back broke in the process, though."

"Well, we managed to get him sitting up. Next time we'll try walking."

"I don't think he's ready for that right now."

"Let's give our patient this medicine." said Dr. Smith as he put the medicine on the bedside table.

"Len, you need to wake up now." said Ashley as she gently shook the boy awake. Len opened his eyes.

"Alright. Let's give you the white pills first." said Dr. Smith as he opened the bottle containing the white pills. He took out 2 of the pills.

"Open up." said Dr. Smith. Len did, and he put one of the white pills in his mouth. Ashley then gave him a sip of water. The same routine happened for the other white pill, the 2 red pills and one pink pill.

"Uh oh." said Dr. Smith.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"We're out of pink pills." said Dr. Smith as he shook the empty tablet.

"I think we'll be okay with only one pill." said Ashley.

"Well, I'll put the medicine back in the bathroom. I'll be right back." said Dr. Smith as he left. Ashley gently grabbed Len's arms and positioned him so that he was laying down on his back again. Dr. Smith came back a few moments later.

"Should we just wait until Rin gets back?" asked Ashley to her fellow doctor friend.

"She will come back at 6:30, right? I think we should try to help Len out of bed." said Dr. Smith.

"Are you crazy?"

"He'll be fine. All we need to have a wheelchair and he'll be able to move around the house."

"There is one behind you." said Ashley as she pointed at the wheelchair in the corner.

"Oh. Perfect." Dr. Smith brought the wheelchair over.

"Now the question is, how are we supposed to get Len out of bed without hurting him?" asked Ashley. Dr. Smith grabbed one of Len's arms and wrapped in around Ashley's neck.

"What in the world are you doing?" asked Ashley.

"Doing the bridal-side style." said Dr. Smith. He took off the blankets and grabbed both of Len's legs.

"Hold on to his legs." Ashley put a hand under Len's legs and the other hand was supporting Len's back. Len's other arm just hung loosely.

"Alright, we got him out of bed. Where's the wheelchair at?" asked Ashley. Dr. Smith directed his coworker to the wheelchair. Ashley set him down there.

"We did it. How do you feel, Len?" said Dr. Smith.

"I feel a little light-headed. But I think it's wearing off." said Len.

"That's good. Can you move the wheelchair by yourself?" asked Ashley. Len shook his head.

"Okay. We'll help you." Ashley grabbed the handles and started to push Len around the room.

"Let's try to get him downstairs." said Dr. Smith.

"Good idea." said Ashley as she pushed Len to the stairs.

"Uh oh. How do we get Len downstairs?" asked Ashley.

"There should be a red button on the back." said Len in a whisper.

"A red button." said Ashley. She saw the button and pressed it. The stairs magically became a ramp.

"Okay. Now _that_ has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." said Ashley. She pushed Len down the ramp.

"You coming, Dr. Smith?" asked Ashley. Dr. Smith went down the ramp. Ashley pushed the red button again. The ramp became stairs again.

"Okay. Let's eat lunch." said Ashley.

* * *

While the 2 doctors and Len were eating lunch, the phone rang.

"You answer it. I'm busy." said Ashley as she was feeding Len his lunch. Dr. Smith got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Jeremy Smith, where are you and Ashley Cox? You're a few hours late."_ said a voice.

"Ashley, it's the boss." said Dr. Smith.

 _"Speak up, Jeremy."_ said the boss. Dr. Smith told him the address.

"We're taking care of a boy with a rare disease for the moment." said Dr. Smith.

 _"A boy? A BOY?! Jeremy, you and Ashley are only supposed to take care of elderly people, not children."_ said the boss.

"Well, he's all alone and he's sick."

 _"I don't care! I want you 2 to be back at the hospital or you'll both be fired. Understand?"_

"Yes sir." He hung up and looked at Ashley and Len.

"It looks like the boss wants me back at the hospital." said Dr. Smith.

"What about me?" said Ashley.

"Yeah, you too." said Dr. Smith.

"Okay. I really don't want to lose my job." said Ashley.

"Me neither."

"But what about Len? Should we bring him with us?"

"We shouldn't. Remember, the boss hates kids. And the hospital is only for the elderly." said Dr. Smith.

"Right. Well, I'll put Len back in his room." said Ashley as she pushed Len back upstairs. Dr. Smith left the house to find a bunch of kids walking towards him. One of them looked like Rin Kagamine.

"Hey, over here!" said Dr. Smith.

"Who is that guy?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know. Let's ask." said Rin. The group went up to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Jeremy Smith. I'm one of Ashley's coworkers."

"Oh, you were Ashley's helper for the day? Nice to meet you. I'm Rin Kagamine."

"I'm Miku Hatsune." said the teal-haired girl.

"I'm Luka Megurine." said the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Kaito Shion." said the blue-haired boy.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid." said the green-haired girl.

"And I'm Meiko Sakine." said the brown-haired girl.

"Nice to meet the rest of you." said Dr. Smith.

"What did he mean by Ashley's helper for the day? Who is Ashley?" asked Miku.

"I guess I can't hide my secret no longer. Would you guys like to come inside?" asked Rin.

"Uh, sure?" asked Kaito. The 6 of them went inside the house. Dr. Smith decided to walk back to the hospital because he didn't want to be fired.

* * *

"Ashley, where are you? I'm home." asked Rin. Ashley came downstairs and saw Rin and her friends. Then the doctor looked at the clock. It was only 4:30.

"You're earlier than you said when you were supposed to be home." said Ashley.

"Well, it's Friday, so they let us out early." said Rin.

"Are you guys Rin's friends?" asked Ashley to Meiko.

"We are. I'm Meiko, and that's Luka, Kaito, Gumi, and Miku." said Meiko.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. I'm a doctor who works at the nearby hospital. So, Rin, why did you bring your friends home?" said Ashley.

"They followed me here. They never have seen the inside of my house yet, and I decided why not. Let them see the house." said Rin.

"I have to say, Rin. This is a nice house." said Kaito.

"Thanks. Now, Ashley, where's you-know-who?" asked Rin.

"You-know-who? Who's that?" asked Gumi.

"Rin, have you not told them?" asked Ashley.

"Told us what?" asked Miku. Rin turned to her friends and said, "I have a twin brother."

"Really? That's it? You have a twin brother, but you never told us?" asked Luka.

"I was trying to protect him." said Rin.

"Rin, it's okay. If he's your twin, then he's gotta be cute like you. Or better yet, cuter." said Miku.

"Oh, stop it, Miku."

"And why are you here? You never told us that." said Kaito to Ashley.

"I'm here to take of Len, that's Rin's twin brother's name, while you were at school. He's very sick." said Ashley.

"Oh, that's why we have seen an empty seat beside Rin ever since school started." said Luka.

"Would you guys like to see him?" asked Ashley.

"Can we, Rin?" asked Miku.

"Sure. But I bet he's sleeping now. So be quiet as you go up the stairs." said Rin. Everyone went upstairs to find Len wheezing.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's wheezing. Why is he wheezing?" asked Ashley.  
"Did you give him medicine?" asked Rin.  
"Yeah, right before you guys got back."  
"Oh, it must be his asthma. I forgot to tell you."  
"Asthma?"  
"He got his asthma from a fire about 10 years ago. Miku, find his inhaler and give it to him." Miku nodded and looked around for an inhaler. She spotted it.  
"Is this it?" asked Miku. Rin nodded. Miku gave to the wheezing boy. He breathed into it a few times.  
"We got to get him to a hospital. A place where people can really cure him." said Kaito.  
"The hospital only takes care of elderly people, though." said Ashley.  
"We'll just have to tell them that Len is suffering from a horrible disease." said Meiko. Ashley began to pick up Len from his bed.  
"Let's go. We don't have much time."

Meanwhile, Rin, Gumi, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, and Luka were now in the waiting room. Ashley and some other doctors were now operating on Len. Ashley convinced her boss that he's really sick and might die of this disease. The boss finally believed her story. After a few hours, Ashley was now walking back to her friends.  
"I have good news. The operation was a success. He's no longer paralyzed. I'm not so sure about his voice, though. He's currently awake, if you guys want to see him." said Ashley. Everyone sighed in relief.  
"Can I see him?" asked Rin. Ashley nodded. The others decided to go home. Ashley led Rin to Len's room. Rin saw him sitting up on his own.  
"Hey, Rin." said Len. His voice was stronger now. Rin gasped. She finally get to hear his voice after 9 long months. Tears went to her eyes.  
"Why are you crying, Rin?" asked Len. Rin went over to Len and took his hand.  
"I'm just so happy to hear your voice again after all of this time." said Rin as she sobbed. Len looked at Ashley.  
"I would like to thank you for looking after me while my sister is at school. And tell Dr. Smith that he did a good job, too." said Len.  
"You're welcome. And I will." said Ashley.  
"So, when do you think I'll be back at school, Rin?" asked Len.  
"I don't know. Hopefully soon." said Rin. She hugged her brother. And he hugged back. He was no longer paralyzed. Ashley just watched the 2 twins hug each other.


End file.
